Len's Narrative
by Bianca120
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to write a narrative for Len telling his backstory. It's inspired by Bean from Ender's Game...


Len: *smiles faintly; eyes go distant* Well... In order for you to fully understand, I have to go back to the beginning... Bear with me... My twin sister and I were the result of illegal genetic experiments designed to strengthen the human mind to near god-like intelligence. We were both, along with 34 others, born inside this facility. My first memory was of a warm, clean room lined with six rows of cribs. We were carefully monitored and observed. I faintly recall someone pointing me out and saying that I was the only real success on this project, but, then, of course, I didn't understand what they meant... Anyway. Time went on and soon the government got wind of this operation. I alone was somehow able to sense the danger that was most surely coming, so I climbed out of my crib and crawled over to hers, motioning that she do the same. She understood. I led her underneath a desk where we watched what became of the others. The adults came in and injected them all with a serum and I knew they'd never wake up again... We waited, and when I was sure we were in the clear, I led her out. We slid along the walls, trying to replicate the walking that everyone taller than us could, only getting down to crawl when there was a large area we needed to cross. Finally, I found a hiding spot: the bathroom. I led her inside and began fiddling with the toilet tank lid, trying to push it over far enough to allow us to get inside, and I did. We were both small and therefore able to fit in there together. It was cold, dark, and wet... Every now and then, I'd clamber out to raid the vending machines, but, ultimately we stayed put. The place began to change, and I recorded the comings and goings mentally. Finally, there came a time when I decided we could no longer hide. I knew of a janitor that came in and cleaned each night, so, I slid out thinking he was our only shot, and told her to hide until I gave the okay. I showed the janitor our hiding place and he removed the lid to find her. He estimated us at nine months and took us home. There, he raised us as his own. Eventually, he began to call her Rin because he said she reminded him of a small bird. I was given the name Len because of my initiative, leader like behavior and intelligence. By the time we were seven, we discovered our gifts of song and began to sing together. That was when he gave us our last name, "Kagamine" or "Mirror-Sound" as he remarked our voices mirrored one another. We loved it. One night, he went as far as saying that Rin was Right Mirror-Sound and I was Left. He was drunk, but it was cool... When we were twelve, I was taking classes at the University and Rin was a Senior in high school. It was then we decided to try our luck as idols. We quickly rose to stardom and, a year later, we were preforming our world tour launch concert, but we'd never get to finish it... After our opening number, the audience began to scream that someone had a gun. I instinctively pushed Rin behind me and closed my eyes, waiting for the end that didn't come. I heard the fire, Rin's scream, and a loud thud. I opened my eyes and saw our adoptive father lying in a pool of red. Then, I honestly don't remember how even to this day, but the next thing I knew, his killer was at my feet with a glassy stare and several bullet wounds. In my hands, I gripped a handgun which was warm to the touch as if I'd just fired it. I returned to Rin and wept with her. The next day, we held the funeral. Then, several months passed in a blur, but I remember finding Rin's food in the trash, uneaten and noticed she was growing thinner. I didn't know anything else was wrong with her then, so I pushed her to try to eat, but with no luck. One day, she had a coughing fit and her hand came away from her mouth red. Quickly, I began to search for anything that might help as I figured we didn't have the money needed for a professional operation, but by the time I could do something, it was to late. She died that night after saying my name. The next few months, I searched for a way to bring her back, but all in vain. Eventually I gave up and decided to run from my past, but fate brought me here to you guys. And, now, after I helped out, I don't feel as much guilt as I did before... I feel that, you know, I'm finally at peace with myself... And, now that I think about it, she's still with me... and always has been... I was just too blind to see that...


End file.
